Good Morning
by zeynel
Summary: repost. A sweet MakiFuji. Yaoi/One Shot


So !!! It was timetimetime... For your birthday, Choco !!! I hope it wanna please you... *smile* 

This fic is part to the "everyday life" of our boys, or if you prefer it's only show how they live their love... Not the kind of fic I usually write, but I like it. I hope you wanna enjoy to read it at least half much I personally enjoy to write it...

Disclaimers: Slam dunk characters are Takehiko Inoue's propriety, not mine !!!

Good Morning

Maki smiled tenderly, looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. 

Beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Good morning, sleepy head... Time to wake up"

"Hmm ?..."

Fujima sighed. It would be so good to just stay here and sleep a little more !!! To stay in that big warm comfortable bed with...

"Hmm ?.. Shinichi ?..."

"Breakfast is ready... Or will be soon..."

"Oh !!! I... I wanna..."

Maki laughed lightly. Fujima was so cute the morning !!! He looked so innocent, so... He half-closed his eyes, looking at his lover through his lashes. Yeah... He was so charming... 

"Stay in bed..."

"Hmm?..."

"No need to go to your breakfast... Your breakfast will come to you."

"Maki ? " 

Finally opening his eyes, Fujima looked at the quiet figure in front of him. Maki was magnificent, his strong, lean body, his masculine face, his eyes... Full of love and tenderness... 

Straightening up lightly on the bed, he open his mouth to speak when he was cut off by a light kiss on his lips. Maki put a hand on his chest, pushing him back gently on the mattress, an enigmatic smile on his lips.

"Ma... Maki ? " He said, uncertain.

"Tchhh... " Maki put a finger on his lips.

" ... "

"I said you to stay in bed, koibito."

"But..."

"Tchhh..." A light kiss, again. "Wait a little, okay ? "

  
Fujima nodded, smiling, looking at the retreating back of his lover. He felt happy. So happy... Happy as he always was since that day. Happy as he was since he... Since his team and himself lost this match against Shohoku. Since that day HE lost the match in front of Maki. Since this day he though he lost any chance to prove to Maki... He didn't know exactly, any chance to prove him he was important, any chance to prove him he deserved to be looking at... 

How strange !!! The self-confident smiling captain of Shoyo feared... Feared and terrorized by the idea that he could... That he... That Maki, his adversary... Could considered him as "non-interesting". That Maki could look at him and not even remembering him the day after... He was feared to stay unnoticed by him.

But now he was happy. Happy as he had never been in his life before... This day. Before the day he lost. And finally won... Before this night Maki joined him on the beech... How did he know that he was here ? The place he always went whenever he felt sad... The place he went when he needed to be alone to think... Or to cry. The place Maki joined him, hugging him tenderly before he had time to say anything. The place Maki... First kissed him, confessing him his love...

Fujima sighed contently, stretching himself languorously on the bed. Sweet memories... That was sweet memories. But now, he wasn't feared. No more. Their was no need, no reason. Now he had all he need... And Maki...

"Shinichi ? "

What was he doing ? Fujima pondered, frowning. He stayed him to stay in bed, but...

"Geesh !!! That's done !!! I'm sorry, the toasts are a little overcooked. But not too much, don't worry... If it doesn't please you, I can cook some other..."

Fujima's face lightened as he looked at the tray, smelling with delight the delicious aromas coming from it... He slip an hungry tongue on his lips. If the flavour was as great as the smell...

"Hmmr... You shouldn't..." He said, almost purring, his face showing a totally different emotion.

"Whatever... Want me to bring it back to the kitchen ? " Maki responded, smiling.

"Don't dare to do so !!! " Fujima hurriedly said, a false frown on his face, his eyes glued to the appetizing tray.

Maki laughed softly. Man !!! He seemed very contented by it... Such a little thing... Maki's smile widened. If a so little thing could make him happy...

And so...

That's how Maki began to bring breakfast to bed to Fujima and when he saw how it please him, he decided to continue to do it for the rest of their life...

The End

It's done !!! I wait C&C !!! *look at the pairing, happily kissing each other* Oww... Aren't they cute together ? *tender smile*

Maki_Thanks !!! 

Zeynel_Hmm ? *surprised but please to see the Kainan captain thanks her*

Maki_They always paired my Kenji with his friend... Thanks to let him with me, for once !!!

Zeynel_Oh, but it's nothing !!! 

Choco_Hum !!!

Zeynel_ ???

Choco_I'm the one who chose the pairing. So I'm the one who has the thanks are for. 

Zeynel_But... But... I'm the one who write it !!! *watering eyes*

Choco_He thanks for the pairing chosen !!! So it's for me !!!

Zeynel_ T_T

Choco_ MAKI-SEMPAI !!! *jump on Maki's laps, very happy*

Maki_ ??? *smile smile*

Zeynel_Not fair... *murmur murmur*

Hmm ? Who said that a lover who bring breakfast to bed every morning is impossible or exists only in dreams ? Hmm ? Who ? My grand-father did so all his life !!! (lucky grand-mother...) So YOU have a chance, too... Just tam your men before !!! *snickers* Or chose a man who's use to wake up sooner in the morning and didn't mind to do it for you... But THOSE ones, there's not many... You shoulda need it... *show a whip to the readers*

Hanagata_Hmm... 

Zeynel_Oh !!! Hana-sempai !!! What are you doing here ?

Hanagata_Maki... With Fujima ?..

Zeynel_Yep.

Hanagata_But me...

Zeynel_In this fic, you're his best friend. Nothing more.

Hanagata_Oh...

Zeynel_You're so worry to be straight, for once ?

Hanagata_Not in this fic. Here I'm not in love with him, so...

Zeynel_Want to drink something ? *smiling*

Hanagata_Why not... *smile too*

Zeynel_ *throw her tongue to Choco, still on Maki's laps, and go with Hanagata*

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
